Uminoko: Queen of the Kaiju
by Kaijuqueen13
Summary: Sequel to Uminoko: Princess of the Kaiju. Now that Uminoko is Kaiju Queen and guardian of fire she has her children to protect and more. What will her challenges be?
1. Chapter 1

Uminoko: Queen of the Kaiju

Third POV

It had been years since the events of Godzilla's possession, the arrival of SpaceGodzilla, Megaguirus, Gorgo and more. Now Uminoko was no longer a princess but a queen, her father knew he had to step down sooner or later and let his daughter reign as queen with her mate as the Kaiju king.

She was making a nest because she was going to lay her eggs; the humans were allowed to seem them, mainly Kenji. Her mate Zilla Jr was helping her with the nest he was excited about being a father to these little ones.

Uminoko's POV

Zilla Jr and I gathered the materials we were going to need for the nest; I know I might lay two to three eggs since I am a large reptile to the humans. 'What gender will the babies be and who is going to take after who' I thought as I dug the foundation of the nest.

Zilla Jr was gathering leaves to make the nest soft and the scales from us so the nest would be warm to incubate the eggs. "So mom looking forward to this" he asked. "I am love and are you wondering what hatchling will take after, me or you" I asked him.

"Let's wait and see love" Zilla Jr replied and when we were done with the nest I settled into it, of course once the eggs arrived he agreed to sit on them too so one of us would give the other food and water.


	2. Princes, Princess or both

Princes, Princess or both

Third POV

Uminoko and Zilla Jr had finished the nest and now she was ready to lay her eggs. Ryo could sense along with his brothers she was in pain "She is laying her eggs she is going to be a mother and there will be Kaiju like her and Zilla Jr, her mate and King" he said to the group whom decided to go see her.

Kenji knew Uminoko when he was young and the group who made their way to Uminoko and Zilla Jr's island home knew not to be in the middle of the egg laying after all an irate female Kaiju is not something no one wants to anger let alone mess with.

Godzilla and Zilla Sr along with the reborn guardians all wanted to be there when the eggs entered into the world.

Uminoko's POV

"IT HURTS" I screamed out while Zilla Jr was having his hand around mine. "I know love but I know you're almost there" he said. I was not going to play any blame games on anyone but this was so painful. I was breathing so heavily. Soon the first egg was laid, I know I might lay about two to three eggs, of course the bigger question was what are we going to name them and what genders are the babies going to be.

Zilla Jr's POV

When the last two eggs were in the nest Uminoko went to sleep mainly to sleep off the pain. Our fathers and friends entered and I told them while the Mothra fairies translated for me "she laid three eggs so I am going to be a father of three" I said.

Uminoko was sleeping after all she had just given birth and she needed to rest. "She is in pain and she needs some quiet however when the babies hatch" I added,

Dad and Godzilla stayed when the humans and guardian of water, Earth and sky left to four of us alone. "So how does it feel knowing you are going to be a dad" dad asked. "I am looking forward to it, I know we might have princess, princess or all of the above dad" I replied.

Godzilla looked over Uminoko. "She is a queen Kaiju so it will be her job to ensure our race lives on" he said. "I know Godzilla I know you will always be the true King of the Kaiju" I said to him. I know people mainly the humans have assumed just because I married to now Kaiju queen I am the Kaiju king but no I am a Kaiju king but Godzilla is the true alpha.

"Thank you Zilla Jr and I look forward to seeing the new lives when they hatch" Godzilla replied.

Godzilla's POV

I was happy for my daughter and son-in-law. I was going to be a grandfather and Uminoko was going to be a mother. 'At least the little ones will know their parents Uminoko didn't know her real ones even though she considers me her father' I thought.

I was looking forward to seeing them and so was Zilla Sr.


	3. A Fourth Child?

A Fourth Child?

Third POV

Uminoko was sleeping as she kept her eggs warm but she sensed something like a lost child. "Zilla Jr I sense something it could be Ryo trying to tell me something the same as he told my father when he found me alone on that island" she said to him.

Zilla Jr was silent for a moment and said "Uminoko I had a mate before I met you and I was going to have a child, her name was Komodithrax" he said breaking down and when he said her in the past tense Uminoko just listened.

"I met her in a land the humans called Alaska" he began and told her.

Uminoko's POV

I was stunned when Zilla Jr told me about his first mate. "She died protecting our unborn egg and that turtle killed her and my unborn child please don't be mad" he said as he continued to cry the tears were falling to the ground.

"I'm not mad Zilla but I have this feeling this is her child she had with you I can sense and we are not leaving him/her out there alone because I was three when dad found me and I am not going to let that child live alone and die alone" I said.

Zilla Jr looked stunned. "This child will be ours and this child will be the oldest one and I will love them as my own children, besides she would have wanted it; if the child is a little girl let's name her Komodithrax from their mother and if it is a boy let us name him Yuki, meaning snow in Japanese since he was born in a land locked in snow and ice" I said to him.

Zilla Jr's POV

I looked down at the eggs I had with Uminoko and when I told her about Komodithrax. "Zilla Jr we can ask my dad or your dad to watch the eggs because there is a child out there you had with another. I know you didn't know he or she was still alive I can sense your first love in the afterlife and she told me this child needs you and me to care for it. I am not a jealous lover you know I have no problem with you talking and being around other females" she added.

"Thank you for listening and understanding love we will set out right away" I replied. My dad was willing to come by and he knew he had a job of keeping the kids warm. "I never thought the egg you had with Komodithrax was still alive but I am willing to watch" he said. "Thanks dad" I said to him.

When all was said and done Uminoko and I set off to seek out the child I had with Komodithrax and Uminoko did not want to leave this little child out there alone. "This child and I are alike I was adopted I never knew my birth parents but this child is different he/she will know their father however we will tell them about their birth mom when they are older" she said.

It took us days to get to the island and sure enough we looked for the child.

Third POV

The couple split up to seek out the child of course Uminoko did have maternal instinct to seek out the child since unlike her this child was going to have both parents in their life even if Uminoko was not it's mother.

When Uminoko stopped by a cave she knew she was near and called her mate. "Please come out little one" Uminoko cooed. "Your father is with me" she called again. Then movement was heard and a child resembling its late mother with its father's scale color and eyes emerged. The child knew Uminoko was not their mother.

"Please do not fear me your father and I are here to take you home" Uminoko cooed. Then the child said "I have a father" of course Uminoko could tell the child was a girl. "Yes Komodithrax, I came up with the name to honor your late mother" her surrogate mother replied. "You mean I can have a family" she asked Uminoko. "Yes and you are the oldest sister come little one" Zilla Jr cooed and he let his daughter climb onto his back and went home.

Uminoko's POV

As soon as we got home we knew we were going to have to share the nest with Komodithrax. Uminoko relieved her father in law from warming the nest. Godzilla soon arrived to see have half-granddaughter. He could only smile down at her as she went close to the three eggs her mother was sitting on.

"I am going to be an older sister" she asked her. "That's right and you will begin training when you are ready" Uminoko replied. The child soon learned this was the Kaiju queen and her mother's father was the Kaiju king. So far this was so much to take in so she took a nap this time with both parents watching her, she was not alone anymore.


	4. The Princes' and Princesses of the Kaiju

The Princes' and Princesses of the Kaiju

Third POV

Uminoko was sitting on her eggs and her half daughter walked up and asked "when are they hatching" she asked. "Soon my young heiress to the Kaiju thrown" Uminoko replied. Komodithrax wanted her half siblings born.

Komodithrax never knew her real mom but she knew from her father what she was like and she was happy his new mate was more than happy to care for her as the princess to the Kaiju Queen and guardian of fire. 'I never thought daddy would be the nest Kaiju king grandpa Zilla told me he knew my mom when she was alive but she died protecting me. He told me when the Kaiju who can call mom was young she lived a small part of her life without her real parents' she thought.

Uminoko's POV

I had to keep my eggs warm and then I heard squeaking "Zilla the eggs are hatching" I called. I got up to let the babies hatch. I let my half-daughter watch, after all I consider her the first born and she is to be my next heirs are next in line to be the kings and queens of Kaiju.

The squeaking and chirping continued as the first child entered the world. We could tell it was a boy and Zilla and I have a name for him Takehiko meaning soldier prince. The next one to hatch was a girl for her Hikari meaning Light. Our last hatchling was a boy, Kashi meaning fire. "Meet your brothers Takehiko, Hikari Kashi" I said to Komodithrax.

Hikari was like me but with her father's scale color, spins and my eyes, Takehiko looked more like his grandfather, Godzilla and Kashi was more like his father but with my scale color. We let the grandfathers' see their three new grandchildren. "Wow Takehiko seems to take after Uminoko while Hikari takes more after Zilla Jr and Kashi acts like his grandpa Zilla Jr" dad pointed out.

Of course Takehiko was not worried about sizing his grandfather's up knowing they were huge and his grandfather Godzilla milled down at him and said "this is our side of the family" he said to me. "Well his name means warrior prince, my second son means fire and our youngest daughters name means light" I replied to him.

Zilla Sr's POV

My older granddaughter walked up to me and asked "grandpa do you think I am ready to be considered the Kaiju princess" Komodithrax asked me. I knew she was from my son's first mate "I know it and your father knows it his mate something special in you" I replied.

Uminoko walked over with her three children trailing behind her "Komodithrax you are a princess Kaiju just as your little sister Hikari when your father and I sensed you, found you I knew there was something special about you. Your mother who I named you after to honor her would have wanted this for you" mom said.

Komodithrax knew Uminoko was her father's second mate and gave her three new hatchlings. "Now Komodithrax I was not going to let you live alone and love you have to realize you are a Kaiju Princess because you have a part of your father inside you and I am your mom and you are my daughter. I am never going to try to replace your mom and she would have wanted this for you" Uminoko added.

I knew for a fact she was right after all Komodithrax does have potential to be Uminoko's successor and the humans will meet all four of them after all the humans' who lead Godzilla to her had the privilege to bless them and when the time comes they will soon take over as Kings and Queens of the Kaiju.


	5. The Joys of Parenting

The Joys of Parenting

Third POV

Zilla Jr and his mate were happy to have four little ones the oldest being Komodithrax. "My little Komodithrax you are the oldest and when right now your grandfather is going to teach you about your powers and to ensure the guardian of fire will be passed to you" Uminoko said to her half-daughter.

"I have to look after your brothers and sister because they are hatchlings and my father agreed to take you on the first step on training" Uminoko explains.

Komodithrax's POV

As soon as grandpa appeared "thank you for doing this dad I need to keep the other three safe and feed, you know how it is" mom said to him. "Of course" he replied. My little brothers and sister Takehiko, Hikari and Kashi came out to greet him.

"Yes hello little ones I would train you when you are old enough but your sister is ready to start" Grandfather said. He is the original Kaiju King and not one you want to anger. "We will train on the other side young one and the walk is part of the training, come" he said.

"Go one youngling if you are to be the next in line as a Kaiju Queen this is the first step" he said and he walked off so I had no choice but to follow him. "Go on if anyone can help you reach to be Kaiju queen when my time is over it will be you and your sister follow him" mom said and took Takehiko, Hikari and Kashi inside the cave to tend to them.

I follow grandpa Godzilla and once we got to the destination I didn't find myself tired. "I see Uminoko has picked an intriguing one to be the first one in line as queen" grandpa said. "Now young one I know of your origins and it was like Uminoko to take you as her own. I did the same for her when she was your age" he said.

"Now youngling this is your long range" he said and his spins began to glow and a long blue flame demolished the boulders. "Now show me yours I know you are capable" he said. I took a deep breath and a longer version but dark green and blue flame appeared and slightly damaged the boulders.

"Impressive you have potential your parents were like yours" he said. I felt myself growing excited by the praise I got from the original Kaiju King.

Uminoko's POV

I knew the oldest was in good hands after all dad agreed to take the first rounds for me and Zilla Jr because we had three little ones that cannot be left alone for two seconds or something horrible would happen.

"I can sense our oldest is doing well in her training" I said to my mate. "Do you think she would have wanted this for her daughter and mine" he asked. "I can sense she would I would never dream of leaving her alone after all when I set my eyes on her I could sense she had a power within her and in time she could surpass even me as queen and guardian" I replied as I took the little ones to the nest so they could sleep.

Of course hours later dad and Komodithrax returned. "So how did it go" I asked him. "She has a beautiful flame" he said. 'That girl does have potential and when my time is up I will step down' I thought knowing I made the right decision to take her as my own; we Kaiju of Earth tend to look out for each other.


	6. Unwanted Visitor

Unwanted Visitor

Third POV

In an alternative universe Gigan was currently being cloned to avenge his loss of the now Kaiju Queen's heart and for his real versions imprisonment by her and the humans. "I will have my revenge on her, those humans and I will not harm them if she does not release him" the clone hissed.

He was a much better version without the long claws he now had buzz saws for his hands. Of course no one told him she was now the mother of four little ones and the Kaiju Queen now, many knew human and Kaiju alike 'God help anyone no matter the species who dared disrespect the queen'.

Gigan 2 took off to free his original and to take his rightful Princess. 'Soon she will be his and no one else's' Gigan 2 thought thinking she would finally take his original or maybe him if the two of them can show her one of them was worthy of her.

Uminoko's POV

So far my little ones are growing and they know who the Kaiju King and Queen are and Zilla's father was happy his son was a Kaiju King but Zilla Jr told him "Uminoko's father is the true king and Uminoko was his princess" my mate and king explained.

Of course I had a bad feeling we were going to have to protect our children after all threatening them with harm even if it was a human to me was a sign of disrespect to me and the Kaiju Kings, Godzilla and Zilla Jr, my mate.

Of course I would let the humans whom I had worked together in the past with to see my four children. "So cute" "aww" "I can't believe these four shall be the next kings and queens of the Kaiju" "so she was adopted wow she does look Kaiju Princess material in a good way" the humans said when they would see them.

'I sense something disturbing in the air' I thought. "Zilla Jr get the children in the cave" I said to him. "Why" my oldest daughter asked. "You heard your mom inside" Zilla Jr addressed his daughter.

"Uminoko Kaiju Princess I will have my revenge" said a voice. "You" I hissed seeing him, Gigan only he was not alone. "Oh Uminoko my clone busted me out and now you are mine princess" Gigan added.

Gigan's POV

I was imprisoned and the wall was blown open. "Come brother it is time" said a clone of me. "I am you Gigan one for me I am called Gigan two so come the Princess is yours but of course you could forfeit her to me" Gigan two said.

"Never she is mine" I hissed and we went off the get her and soon she will be mine. When she was found with her 'Prince' "I am not yours Gigan nor your freakish clone I am not a princess I am now Queen and you will never be my king he is my king you creepy gold digger" she hissed.

Third POV

"QUEEN" Gigan shouted now knowing the Kaiju he felt he loved was now queen. "You are never to be mine Gigan nor Gigan 2 you both are disgusting and if you ever put the humans I am charged with guarding in harm I will blow your heads off" Uminoko hissed.

Gigan sensed something "You have children" he demanded. "None of your own business Gigan and Gigan 2 you will never be mine and when we are done with you both of you will go back where you belong" she hissed.

The humans watched knowing Uminoko was getting protective of her children, she would not allow the oldest one to fight because she wanted to protect her even though Komodithrax was not her's biologically but she was Zilla Jr's previous mate's daughter. 'I will not allow you to harm the princes' and princesses of the Kaiju' Uminoko thought as she and her mate were preparing to fight but Godzilla and Zilla Sr appeared.

"Care to invite us" Godzilla asked. Both fathers were not happy the two alien Kaiju had the nerve to try to take the queen and maybe harm the grandchildren.


	7. The Kings and Queen of Kaiju

The Kings and Queen of Kaiju

Third POV

All the children could do was watch their parents and grandfathers' fight the unwanted visitors of course Komodithrax knew from the feelings she was getting from her father, grandfathers and step-mother to watch everything from a safe distance.

'I hope mom, dad and my grandfathers can get rid of them' the oldest daughter asked. She made sure to stay out of site and out of mind knowing the alien Kaijus were no strangers to the invaded.

Uminoko's POV

I have news for that asshole who calls himself the Kaiju Prince; he isn't and he is never going to be the Kaiju King. 'I know my mate is doing something human males dread but he seems to enjoy it; take out the garbage and making an effort to ensure he takes this warning this time but I know he will not get the message.

This Kaiju should know he is not my Kaiju King; Zilla Jr is my mate and the Kaiju King even if he has told me in his heart Godzilla is the true Kaiju King. "She is mine no one else's and when I am done with you Zillas' I am going to kill the children because those abominations you call 'Kaiju Princes' and Princesses" Gigan growled and his clone nodded.

"No way in hell you are you are not a Prince I have one who is now my King and you have committed the offence of insulting and threatening the Kaiju Queen and the children who are the nest in line" I hissed. I was so angry about that pathetic excuse for a Kaiju was going to try to kill my children.

I know Komodithrax is not my daughter but the previous mate of Zilla Jr and I know her biological mother would have wanted her to be the child to be the nest guardian and first heir to the Kaiju queen. "I am not letting you touch a single scale on them" I hissed and then my mate and I fired at the disgusting Kaiju who dares calls himself a Prince.

Zilla Jr's POV

I knew Uminoko would be angry after all no one dares disrespect the Queen and she would of course consider taking any threat to our children to heart. "You are not to go near my sons and daughters Gigan and your freakish clone have no right here" I growled and while our fathers were taking down the clone my mate and I were teaming up to take down the bastard who dare call himself the Prince.

"Princes know how to be more respectful to the Queen and King you are not any of them Gigan I am not your mate and never will be. You lost the fight with me while I was still a Princess but I am now Queen of the Kaiju, guardian of Fire and you are not welcome here" Uminoko growled as we punched Gigan.

I threw the down Gigan and she fired at him causing serious damage and then we he was stunned he was forced into human for and we aided our fathers and we all used our fire breath to destroy the clone. Soon the humans appeared "get him out of here my children do not need to be around that spoiled brat" Uminoko muttered as the humans took him off without saying a word.


	8. Visitors for the Princes and Princess'

Visitors for the Princes and Princess'

Third POV

Uminoko was glad to be rid of the problem 'I just hope no one tries to take me again after all I am already married with a Kaiju King' she thought. Of course she was happy knowing her little ones were safe Komodithrax emerged from the cave she was impressed with how her adoptive mother and biological father handled the problem.

'So this is why daddy matted with her since my biological mommy is dead and his new mate and queen agreed to take me' she thought. She knew she was the now the oldest Kaiju Princess and knew there were responsibilities which came with it knowing her adoptive mother had those growing up from saving her father, the humans and the world because it came with being the princess and protector.

The Kaiju parents looked to see their oldest daughter looking at them. "This is what we do and someday this shall be yours when your time calls" Uminoko said to her. Komodithrax was stunned to know this was what her adopted mother had to shoulder and this was going to be her job when she grew up and to go from Kaiju Princess to Kaiju Queen like her mother in front of her.

Komodithrax's POV

When mom told me about the duties of being a Kaiju Princess I never knew it was all. "Your mother would have wanted this for you and she knew the role of Kaiju Princess would have been the best for you it is a huge honor" daddy's words echoed in my head.

I know having duties such as training with the duties of being a Kaiju Princess and since mom had to work with those when she was little of course I have a feeling we might be seeing more Kaiju after all humans fly over to look at me and my sister and brothers.

"People would glance at me too Komodithrax this means the humans know who the next guardian of Fire shall be you are considered the first born after all, first heir to the Kaiju Queen and Kaiju King" mommy explained.

'Being a Princess is a lot harder than it looks but now I know the biggest duties are coming when I am older and more' I thought knowing I had to endure and will endure challenges as a Kaiju Princess and mom is the Kaiju Queen; considered a powerful Kaiju.

Hours of Later

Uminoko's POV

The waves moved larger and then a figure flew in and it was not King Ghidorah, the figures whom had emerged were none other than Titanosaurus, Anguirus and King Caesar. "Uminoko and Zilla Jr Kaiju King and Queen we have come to see the Kaiju Princes' and Princess'" the four of them said bowing down to respect the daughter of Godzilla.

"You may rise and you have my permission to see the four of them" I said. "Thank you your highness" King Caesar said to me. "Komodithrax these Kaiju are allies to me, your father and grandfathers' please bring your brothers and sister please" I said my daughter. She nodded to me and brought out Takehiko, Hikari and Kashi.

"You have beautiful children Uminoko and Zilla Jr and we look forward to seeing the Kaiju they will be and I am happy for the oldest one" King Caesar said. The rest of the Kaiju agreed knowing I am not to be disrespected knowing I am powerful but use my power to protect and never to destroy.


	9. Training

Training

Third POV

The visitors continued to admire the little ones knowing their mother; Uminoko was one of the most Kaiju and the queen. Humans and Kaiju knew they had to respect her God help anyone who disrespected her.

'Gigan had it coming trying to take the queen and force her to marry one she never loved him and she gave the two of them what they deserved' Anguirus thought. King Ceaser looked at the older princess "she is my adopted daughter I know my King had a mate before me but she is deceased" Uminoko explained to him.

King Ceaser's POV

"Her mother Komodithrax was my first mate she wanted to have this child after all this time I thought I lost the child I had with her. Uminoko sensed her after all their stories are similar" Zilla Jr explained. "I know her mother would have wanted her to have this honor of being the next in line for Kaiju Queen, soon she will find a mate to be her Kaiju King just as I have found" Uminoko added.

The young female Kaiju, Komodithrax looked up at me; she looked like her late mother but had various traits as her father. "You are the oldest child I love you and I know your late mother would have wanted you to take this honor you and your adopted brothers and sister will be the Kings and Queens of the Kaiju" Uminoko said to her daughter.

Rodan asked "how are you able to look after the three babies and your oldest daughter since she is old enough to be trained to fight". "Dad and Zilla Sr offered to take it seeing how we have the babies to protect and it is time for their nap" the Queen said taking her three youngest children to their nest.

The babies began to protect "you need your nap" Uminoko said to her babies.

Third POV

As soon as the babies were put to their nap Godzilla appeared. "I see the little ones have visitor" he said. The small group parted knowing this was the Kaiju King; sure Zilla Jr was considered a King but Godzilla was the true Kaiju King.

"Ready to take her for her lessons" Uminoko asked her father. "I am, come Komodithrax it is time for training" Godzilla said to his oldest grandchild.

Komodithrax's POV

I followed my grandfather I was told by my step-mother she had to have sessions with him; she grew up without knowing her mother too but now she has to look after my brothers and sister. "Grandpa will I become as powerful you and mom" I asked him.

"We will find out in time little one now your lessons are hand to hand combat" he said. He showed me how to use my fifth appendage to fight other Kaiju. Grandpa showed me throwing enemies off of me "least I can walk upright like mom and dad" I said to him when I stood up and pushed a boulder into the ocean.

"Very good I can see you as a potential princess although I am not sure about your powers as they are developing and in time we shall see" Grandpa said.


	10. Visit to the humans

Visit to the humans

Third POV

Uminoko and her mate were able to show their little ones they too can become human in order to have friendly interactions with them after all those who knew Uminoko as a teenage Kaiju Princess now would like to see the next generations of her heirs; the next Kaiju Kings and Queens.

Of course God help any human let alone any Kaiju who dared disrespect her. Her little son Kashi was being fussy "there there my son the humans need to see their future guardians when their time comes" Uminoko said as she and her family arrived in human form; the girls and boys resembled a regular Japanese family but Zilla Jr was lighter skin and his daughter Komodithrax had a light to dark skin knowing she was adopted by Uminoko.

The little baby girl was in a lovely pink and white kimono, her mother was in a green and black kimono, the boys and male were in a male suit-like kimono after all they needed to look nice.

The children Uminoko met along the way were teenagers and were happy to see the family.

Uminoko's POV

Many humans admired the family six and the oldest daughter looked so beautiful and they knew she was the daughter of Zilla Jr's late mate. "Those four are so cute" "I heard the oldest one is receiving training and Uminoko is so kind to take her in as her own" "the babies are cute" the people said as we walked to the building of the JSDF.

Tachibani now retired and his daughter agreed to join the army now a major in the army was happy to see them and Kenji was in awe of the little boys. "Wow the four of them are the new Kaiju Princes' and Princesses" he asked. "Yes Kenji and I am happy to be a mother and the little ones will be powerful like their mother and father" I replied.

Komodithrax was nervous about the humans staring at her.

Komodithrax's POV

"Sweetheart it is normal for humans to awe and admired you after all you are the first in line and then your little sister and brothers" mom said. I was not sure how to think 'I already like the feeling of the silk on my skin and humans are interesting creatures.

"I had protected them when I was in my late teens by human standards" mom explained knowing I would have to take the task as well. "You will do well as my successor my little one" mom said as she placed my brothers and sister in a 'baby carriage' as the humans called it.

I was in awe about how creative humans were and I can see why mom was in awe when she was young. 'I am looking forward to this' I thought. Today I am walking to see into my future and more.


	11. Diplomacy

Diplomacy

I am really sorry for the lack of updates guys as I explained in the last three stories I had updated in one a writer's block and all I can ask is you guys bear with me.

Third POV

The young Kaiju family were in for a long meeting and of course many in awe of the little ones. "She had a family" "those kids are so cute". Their young were uneasy around the humans and learned when their mother was younger she was just a curious about the humans as well.

"This is what you have to do at some point in your life" Uminoko explained to her oldest, Komodithrax who nodded her head in understanding. The Prime Minister bowed and the family did the same out of respect towards each other as it was the custom.

Uminoko's POV

As we were taking our seats we knew this was about the whole Gigan and potential Kaiju threats which could arise in the future. "Right I can see everyone is ready to start" Tachibani stated. "Yes sir we are" I replied.

I told him my young ones were here because they needed to watch despite the youngest being infants but my oldest daughter can understand loud and clear because this is important she learn about relations with humans being king and queen of Kaiju.

So far the discussion was about how and why Gigan escaped and why I had to be protective of my youngest had to be protected after all they were going to take their places when their time arrives as the kings and queens of the Kaiju.

"My father and Zilla's father have been over seeing their training seeing how I have three babies to look after so there is no need to be concerned about their lack of readiness when they become protectors" I added.

Tachibani was in awe and shock over the fact my oldest one was being trained. "I was at her age when dad began to train me and this has to happen to protect themselves after all I know you do not fully trust me, Zilla, his father and mine but we have worked hard to earn your trust; you never gave up on me when I had to save my father" I added.

Third POV

The group of humans knew Uminoko had a point and she needed to assure the humans present we can be trusted even if it takes a millennia.


	12. Peace Conference

Peace Conference

Third POV

Komodithrax was in awe of the humans and the fact she had a human form herself along with her half siblings. 'I never thought I would even be considered a Kaiju princess and from all the stories I heard about my adopted mother was considered a powerful princess' she thought.

Komodithrax's POV

I know my biological mother was dead because of another Kaiju who tried to kill me when I was an egg; daddy thought I was dead before I hatched. 'Uminoko told me she sensed me alive and knew she could not leave me out there' I thought.

I know Uminoko and I are alike she adopted and raised as a Kaiju Princess and now she is the Kaiju Queen. 'Your late mother would have wanted this for you and Uminoko has similar circumstances' daddy's words echoed in my head.

Of course I know when I am queen I am going to have to deal with these conferences and my step-mother has to handle these conferences. 'At least I am not like those human princesses who have to be tended and whine; from what the other humans told me Uminoko is considered powerful and saved her father, Godzilla the previous Kaiju King however Uminoko told me in her heart Godzilla is still the Kaiju King' I thought.

Of course grandpa Zilla and Godzilla were overseeing my training I want to be strong and capable of taking down Kaiju and protecting humans and my little siblings like mom and dad. "So the oldest daughter Uminoko and Zilla Jr is the next Kaiju queen" the humans ask. "Yes of course her grandfathers' have been a great help with her training I know she has so much potential even I am not aware of" Uminoko said.

"You think so mom and dad" I asked. "Yes and Komodithrax I was not aware of what I was capable of and when I was fifteen I had to protect humans and save my father. This is how I was able to form ties with the humans. I had to prove the Kaiju can be protectors against threats as powerful as we are" Uminoko replied.

I was taken aback when she said that. "I was aware your father mated and I was not mad Komodithrax I named you with her name to carry on her memories; she would have wanted you to be the next Kaiju queen and I trust you to be powerful and I know when your powers awaken little one you will even surpass me" she added.


	13. Komodithrax's Dream

Komodithrax's Dream

Third POV

The oldest one of Zilla Jr's and Uminoko's kin was dreaming and she knew at a young age the oldest heiress to the Kaiju thrown and crown was not Uminoko's biological daughter but the daughter of her father's late mate whom her adopted mother names her after to honor her name as a Kaiju.

'I wish I knew her after all she died protecting me from a turtle like Kaiju when I was an egg and daddy told me he thought I died with her until my step-mommy detected me as grandpa Godzilla detected her when she was a baby' she thought.

Daddy told me I resemble her and many humans told me I look like a Komodo Dragon which I learned can be a powerful animal only I am bigger and the Kaiju Queen told me I should be happy I am being admired' the Kaiju Princess thought.

Komodithrax's POV

I never knew my biological mother other than what daddy told me and when the time comes step-mommy and daddy will tell my younger half-sister and brothers I am their half- sister.

'I am happy I am with a family who cares about me and I never expected to reach the title of Kaiju Princess as my step-mommy before me' I thought as I went to sleep in my human form. 'I never knew the humans could be capable of things like this' I thought as I slept. Then "my little girl" said a voice I knew as an egg, mommy daddy's first mate.

"I am proud of you my little one a Kaiju Princess and to be the successor of the Kaiju Queen, Uminoko the most powerful female Kaiju" said the Kaiju who looked like me except the eyes. "Mommy" I said. "Yes I was known as Komodithrax before I died to protect you from the Kaiju who tried to kill you and I thought you died with me" she said.

"Mommy Uminoko detected me and she adopted me" I replied. "I know I have watched you and I am happy for you to have the honor of being the next heiress of the Kaiju Queen crown my baby" she said. "I wish you were alive mommy I was alone on that island for so long" I said through tears. "This was how Uminoko started out until something in her adopted father, your grandfather Godzilla learned she was there and took her as his own" she explained.

I knew she said something about being alike and having to take the responsibility of being the Kaiju princess and soon the Kaiju queen. 'I know with daddy and my second mommy have been tied down with my half-sibling both grandfathers have to oversee my training because I am the nest in line.

"I love you my little one" mommy said and vanished and I knew I had a chance to meet her for so long because I wanted to know why she died and now I know she was going to be with me.


	14. The Princess of the Kaiju

The Princess of the Kaiju

Sorry for the lack of updates had a writer's block and had my life get in the way of everything for the most part however thanks to Machine Dragon Nero I should be back on track soon enough.

Third POV

Komodithrax had awakened from her dream 'was I meant to be the next heir to the Kaiju thrown and crown. 'Was I meant to have it and I know my late mom would have wanted this she said it is a huge honor to be the heir and grandchild to Godzilla she thought.

She was in human form and knew despite being the step daughter to Uminoko she was the princess of the Kaiju and she had to train long and hard to prepare to protect humanity as a guardian Kaiju.

Uminoko's POV

I noticed something troubling my oldest daughter "is something troubling you" I asked. "I had a dream of my mom last night, my biological mom" she replied. "Did she say anything to you" I asked. "She told me I was meant to be the next in line and I should feel honored to be the oldest heir to the Kaiju thrown and crown" she replied.

"I had these visions too love and this was how I meant your father" I told her. I knew as a Kaiju princess and guardian there will be visions to alert the kings and queens to danger and import information. "What you have seen is normal Komodithrax after all I had those too and so did my father the Kaiju King before your father" I assured her.

"So it's normal" she asked. "Yes and this means you were meant to be my successor as Queen of the Kaiju" I replied to her after all she needed to realize she was meant for this role in life.


	15. Visitors

Visitors

Sorry for the long wait everyone since my employment and school started I have had a lack of ideas because of grad school so I am sorry. The homework, studying, and projects are taking so much as my time and I am sorry. Once summer starts I hope to do more.

Uminoko's POV

I had to soothe my adopted daughter after all she was the child of another as we left Japan after the visit of course her brothers and sister were happy to return to the island. "Mom thanks for making me feel better about having the mantle of being the Kaiju Princess.

"Komodithrax I know what you are going through being the oldest and next in line for the throne of being the queen of the Kaiju. I went through the same and my father had to train me so I can be ready to defend the title of course the price is having those after the status however your father was different he wanted to be with me loved me for me" I said to her.

I never wanted to bring up Gigan after all he and his henchmen and henchwomen tried to force me to marry him but dad was pleased on how Zilla Jr. and I handled it I still enjoyed destroying that ugly dress and ring. 'I married for love and I knew aside from the humans to see the princes' and princesses of the Kaiju; Komodithrax, Kashi, Takehiko, and Hikari.

"Well at most the humans were kind enough to let us stay for a while and they love the kids" my mate said as we made our way home. 'Part of the job of being the queen of the Kaiju; the queen sees reason and stands by her mate' I thought. 'Although I don't care about Gigan and if he will come back again' I thought as we made our way to the island.

Third POV

When the royal Kaiju arrived, they found a Pteranodon-like Kaiju was waiting for them, but there were two of them. 'What is this' Uminoko's mate thought. "Love relax these are the Kaiju Mothra informed me now that she is reborn the Kaiju wanted to see our children the heirs to the throne" Uminoko said to her mate thinking as being the King the Kaiju are going to want to see the children.

"You mean the flying Kaiju are here for us mom" Komodithrax asked. "Yes, dear and they are not the only ones" she replied to her adopted daughter. "I know Baragon, King Ghidorah, Mothra, King Caesar, Varen, Rodan, and his mate, Anguirus , Manda, Gorgo, Gorosaurus and his son. Of course, Uminoko knew they were here to see her mate and four children.

Once the five of them entered the island King Caesar walked up to Uminoko "my queen it is a pleasure to be in your presence" he said. The remaining Kaiju bowed down to avoid offending the queen of the Kaiju.

"Please rise" Uminoko said as the Kaiju stood up to look at her in the eyes. "My queen we love the fact you have four beautiful children" King Ghidorah said to the queen allowing all three of his heads to look at the children.

Komodithrax's POV

I was in awe mom looked at me and said "this is part of being the princess of the Kaiju love you will have admirers and suiters" she said. I could tell Gorgo and Gorosaurus' son was looking at me. When I looked at him but he averted his eyes from me. "Kyoryu" Gorosaurus warned. "Gorosaurus its ok old friend it's normal" mom said to assure his son.

She got down to his level and said "it is fine to be modest around her my mate was like that" she assured him. Soon I walked up to him "I think you are a nice male Kaiju" I said to try to talk to him. "Thanks, I just never met a Kaiju next for the status of princess I heard your dad was nervous" he said but I could tell he was still nervous.

Of course mom gave me a look which met 'it's ok' I knew this was a start.


End file.
